Growing into who your meant to be
by LadyLuna-chan
Summary: Kagome's fighting hard aginst love howeve love dosen't always play nice... first Fanfic plz be nice
1. Chapter 1

**She sat there looking out over the water as she let her feet hang into the water she couldn't believe she had made it she was actually graduating TOMORROW morning. After all the stress, pain and drama she was doing it. The wind blew strands of hair into her face causing her to slightly growl 'stupid hair' her mind screamed. A light chuckle was herd from behind her causing her to turn her head to see who it was as she pulled the stray hairs up into a pony tail. She jumped off of her butt and flung her self onto him**

"**You made it back I thought you weren't going to be able to make it"**

"**Well it appears that that's not the case wouldn't it"**

**A bright smile pulled on her lip's "why yes it would Lord Sessy" Kagome laughed out as she sat back down putting her feet back into the pool's water. Sesshomaru sat next to her rolling up the bottom of his black slacks and sliding his feet into the pool water as well.**

"**Kagome" he said in acknowledgement with a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips "so are you excited about tomorrow"**

"**oh you know me to well my friend I cant wait unlike you Mr. Tashio I was never as over joyed with the whole educational prospect"**

"**yet you want to be a teacher" he replied back**

**She smiled "yet I want to be a teacher" with a slight nod of her head. **

**It was hard to believe that she had one time been afraid of this warm hearted person. It seams just like yesterday that she met Sesshomaru the prince of ice and his younger brother the hot headed Inu yasha. It was high school and She had started going out with the love of her live Koga Wolf but that was befor……**

"**What are you thinking about" Sesshomaru asked looking at her from the corner of his eye noticing how she stiffened.**

"**Well I was thinking about the first time I met you and Inu yasha"**

"**Oh you mean the day you marched up all hot and bothered and told us both that we needed to stop ogling you before you picked are eye's out of there sockets"**

"**Hey now you just wait one dang dong minute" she squealed in mock irritation " everyone in are high school was throwing them self's at the mighty Tashio Duo and there you sat trying to get ME all hot and bothered which ended with pretty much every female student at are high school hating on me " **

"**Stop lying bitch you know you loved it " Inu yasha accused as he joined them.**

"**Its rude to ease drop on private conversations" Sesshomaru growled**

"**like I was trying Ms sentimental wasn't exactly whispering" He shot back**

"**Oh come on your not excited about graduating from collage and finally being able to join the work force" Kagome said slightly yawning at she rested her head on Inu yasha's shoulder.**

"**I can 100% positively say that I'm not nearly as excited about the whole thing as you are however I am pumped for the camping trip after all that shits done!" he said enthusiastically.**

"**Uh-hu" she yawned agene as she looked at her watch on her arm 'Damn, its midnight I really should be getting to sleep' she thought knowing Sango would want to go get there hair done early, but it was so rare that she just got to sit with two of her fave dog deomens like this any more. Sesshomaru was always busy helping there father at being a jet setter as she liked to tease! And Inu yasha had taken up sleeping with any thing with two legs and big boob's trying to get out all his wildness out before he joined the working force but her eye's where just getting so tired and heavy. **

"**why don't you stay the night" Sesshomaru suggested standing up and offering his hand helping her up.**

"**I wish" she said blowing the damn stray hair out of her face agene "there's always one" she growled and jumped as Inu yasha jumped to his feet behind her "where are you going" **

"**dude come on now its me" He said letting a sly smile fall on his lips as he kissed her on the forehead before heading towards the garage.**

"**Us protection" she screamed after him shaking her head in disgust before turning her attention back to Sesshomaru "I'll stay the night under two conditions"**

***He raised and eyebrow* "and what would tho's be" he asked whispering into her ear.**

**She held on one of her fingers "number one is that you have to make sure I get up on time to go get my hair 'did' with Sago or else you get to deal with the fury that is Sango Tao" She held up a second finger "Second Nothing's changed a don't want any thing physical or emotionally to get between are friendship but can we sleep together like we us to before you got all busy to spend any time with little old me" she said fighting dirty.**

"**I flew home missing a very important meeting to be able to be hear for your guys graduation and your still going to give me a hard time" he said running his fingers through his silver hair.**

"**yeppers" she chirped as she bent down to grab the purse that was still on the ground before heading into the mansion almost tripping as she tried to catch up with Sesshomaru's long leg strides. They talked as they walked up to second floor twords his bedroom. Ones in the bedroom Sesshomaru headed to the bath room to take a quick shower. Kagome sat on the edge of the California King bed and looked around the room. She hadent been in it for along time 'his bedroom is the size of Sango and my apartment' she thought as she slid her pants off and her light pink tank top leaving her in her panties and sports bra. Walking over to Sesshomaru's dresser she pulled out a pair of her fave cotton boxers and slid them on and jumped back onto the bed.**

**Snuggling into the bed she smiled at the memory of Mr. Tashio walking in on her and Sesshomaru sleeping in bed together(not doing any thing keep in mind) Mr. Tashio about lost it thinking she was cheating on his baby boy Inu yasha no matter how many times all three of them said nothing was going on between any of them he refused to let it go the cagy old man just decided he didn't care which one she ended up with as long as she ended up with one of them. He thought her cheerful attitude helped to make his son's better people but, in the end he had to be happy with just thinking of her as the daughter he never was blessed with.**

**The smell of whatever kind of body wash Sesshomaru used floated into the room making Kagome blush she loved that smell. Rolling over she opened her purse and opened the pill container and took a small white pill out and dry swallowed it and quickly put the lid back on the pills and threw them back into her purse setting her purse back on the floor. Absent mindedly she ran her fingers over the scars on her wrist 'Idiot' her mind screamed. Rolling over onto her side snuggling her face into the pillow listening to the shower turning off. As she slipped into slumber**

**The bed dipped down from the new wait as Sesshomaru sat down after dawning PJ pants. He finished drying his hair with a towel and tossed it onto his desk chair. It was sad really he had graduated a 2 year ago and his father had him handling all the over sea's business. He'd been hardly in town so he couldn't justify getting a place of his own so when ever he found him self into he just crashed at his fathers in his childhood room. He turned to watch the slumbering form on the other side of his bed. He loved the tradition of her sharing the same bed with him but not where it had originated from 'damn that Koga'. He quickly pushed the thought from his head knowing it wouldn't end well.**

**He pulled the covers out from under Kagome to put on top of her and him self. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him snuggling her face into his neck causing him to shiver. He had herd someone refer to a situation like his before the boy had referred to the girl as his own personal brand of heroin and that exactly what Kagome Higurashi was to him so addictively good to him but so dangerous to his well being at the same time. He sighed and let him self be dragged into sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be exhausting .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ring…. Ring….

"No I don't wana" Kagome whimpered as she snuggled closer into the warmth.

Ring…. Ring….

Kagome's eye's shot open wide 'oh no' her mind screamed "no no no no no" she yelled as she shot up so she was sitting up right as she tried to turn over to get to her purse but couldn't. "Sesshomaru Tashio you rat you where suppose to wake me up" she growled up feeling him smrike into her side "we both know who's on that phone" She smacked at his arm that was securely wrapped around her.

He sighed as he loosened his hold on her and watched as she reached in her bag to grab her cell. Rolling over so he was laying on his side and ran his finger over her knee.

Flipping open her cell she sighed "Hello Sango"

"Kagome you better have a good reason why your ass isn't in your bed" she yelled "we have plans remember we where going to get are hair, and nail's done and pluss we have to go pick your sister and aunt up"

"I know I know I'm sorry I need to get a quick shower and I'll head strait home" she promised trying to wiggle out from under the covers.

She could hear Sango sigh and could tell she was taking deep breath's "wait" she said in a moment of realization "where are you?"

"um well I'll talk to you about it when I get home " she quickly replied before saying her good bye's before shutting her phone. She bent down resting her forehead on her knee's "crap this sucks big time"

"hhmmm this is interesting" Sesshomaru purred as he gently rubbed small circles on the swell of Kagome's lower back resisting the urge to growl as he looked at the hardly visible scares on her back.

"no no no no" she yelled jumping out of the bed "no distracting me I need to be thinking clearly" she gathered her cloths and headed for the bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door she looked at her self in the mirror 'crap' "Sesshomaru" she called as she cracked the door to peek out at him still laying in bed.

"yes Kagome" He replied lazily opening one of his eye to look at her peeking out of his bathroom at him.

"its been awhile" she blushed "you don't mind if I us your shower do ya?" she asked with a slight blush spreading over her face.

"of course"

Kagome shut the door and striped her bra off before opening the door to the shower and turning the water on HOT. She ripped off her beloved boxer and panties and leaving them on the floor.

"Oh ya" she purred feeling the water running over her body. Blinking she looked around the shower trying to find the body wash the Sesshomaru used. She found a bottle she assumed to be it "Bulgari shower gel" she read off the bottle "Green Tea scent" she opened the bottle and let the smell wash over her 'yep no doubt about it' she thought squeezing a small amount into her palm using it and lathered it onto her body. She loved this stuff !!! "have to buy this stuff" giggling to her self she said aloud "memo to self figure out where he buys it and get some for self"

"Don't worry if you like it so much you can have it" Kagome's heart stopped at hearing Sesshomaru's voice she hadn't herd him inter the bathroom.

"crap sesshomaru you scared the crap out of me" she yelled opening the glass door of the shower to peek out at him. "what are you doing" she glared accusingly at him.

"brushing the fangs as it where" he replied with his tooth brush sticking out of his mouth.

"Ha ha" she mocked ducking back into the shower to finish washing her hair. "Towel pretty please" as she stuck her hand out the door "HOLLY CRAP" she yelped as a strong hand clamped around her wrist pulling her out of the shower into a towel before it was being securely wrapped into it. "thank you" she said blushing.

"Your welcome" he let go of her and placed his tooth brush back onto the counter "you should hurry your cell's been ringing like crazy"

She blinked in confusion "I didn't hear any thing are you sure"

"it turned its self off"

"oh did it really now"

"yes, as far as you will be able to tell it did" he lightly kissed the top of her head "My father called and said I needed to deal with a little something before heading to the graduation"

Kagome's heart dropped "your still going to come tho right" Blushing she added "I mean both you and your Father I mean its Inu yasha's big day to"

"Cross my heart" Sesshomaru promised "for Inu yasha" he added

"Of course for Inu yasha"

Sesshomaru promised agene to come before taking off.

Smirking Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror "pathetic girl" running her fingers through her hair "He's been back in town for a night and your self control goes right out the window"

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked into Tashio Corporation head quarters. He wished he could have stayed and helped Kagome with all the trivial little things he knew it was sick but something about watching her get all huffy just amused him to no end. He entered the building letting his cold mask slide into place.

"Mr. Tashio" His receptionist yelled in greeting almost falling out of her seat

"Yura where's my Father?" He asked trying to ignore the tacky way she was positioning her self to show him her chest.

"He's in his office with Mr. Oni"

'Damn it all' Sesshomaru growled heading towards his fathers office. He could hear his father and Mr. Oni arguing. He knocked loudly on the heavy oak door.

"Come in" he could hear his father hollered

He pushed the door open and greeted his father and Mr. Oni he assumed "Sesshomaru this is Naraku Oni he recently acquired Oni Corporation his father tragically passed away last week"

"Well in all honesty he was sick long before he was taken from us" Naraku's crimson eye's flashed to Sesshomaru "My father however had been preparing me to take over for him long before that tho so the transaction into me running the corporation went smoothly thankfully"

"Yes that was advantageous on your part" Sesshomaru agreed "However what is it that we may attribute this visit to?"

"Well it would appear that Naraku is wanting to join us in business"

Naraku slightly chuckled "Your father is being coy I believe what I said was that I want you to sign over this little company to " Naraku's eye's droped to Sesshomaru's fist that clinched into a tight fist "not as emotionless as you like to lead people to believe are you Sesshomaru"

"I think it would be best if you leave Mr. Oni" Ken Tashio suggested walking Naraku to the door.

"We shall talk agene" Naraku snarled at Sesshomaru and his father

"Basterd " Sesshomaru snarled silently to the empty room.

"Kagome Higurashi get your ass into this apartment" Kagome sighed she hadn't even steped a foot into the apartment and already Sango was yelling and she new as soon as she told her that she'd spent the night with Sesshomaru Sango would start in on that. It wasn't that she was a bitch its just that she remembered the past that she her self mostly just suppressed.

"Hiya Sango" *SIGH*

"I talked to Miroku today" Sango said looking at Kagome over the top of the couch.

*mental head slap* 'Of course she would talk to Miroku who would know his best friends brother is home! Yep why wouldn't this all of happen to me' Taking a deep breath she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"We need to talk don't we" Kagome asked resting her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes we do" Sango replied wrapping her arm around her best friends shoulders.

"He saved me" she whispered

Sighing Sango replied "He's the one who damned you baby girl"

**Beginning of Flashback**

Prom is the night every night Senior's look forward to one of the best nights of the whole high school experience. Kagome waited out front of the school entrance for Koga to get done parking the car.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru called in greeting

Kagome turned and smiled at Sesshomaru " What are you doing hear"

"Inu yasha left his cell phone at home"

I quirked an eyebrow at him "really now"

Raising an eyebrow of his own he replied "No I secretly wanted to see you before you headed in to the dance to whisk you away from the mangy cheating stray"

She burst out laughing "alright maybe you did come to give Inu yahsa his cell and how many times do I have to tell Koga is not cheating on me" she looked thoughtful more a moment "let me guess your dad's paying you to bring Yasha his cell right"

"How did you ever guess"

"Kag's" Koga purred wrapping his arms around his girl friend "Tashio"

"Wolf" Sesshomaru growled

"Kagome" Sango called waving at her.

"You boys play nice I'll be right back" as she ran over to great her best friend

Watching as kagome ran off he snapped his eye's back to Sesshomaru "What ya cant get any ass of your own so you come sniffing around mine" Koga shot at him.

"she wouldn't let you touch her like that with a ten foot pole and what she does or doesn't due no matter in how poor of taste has nothing to do with me" Sesshomaru spat back coldly in indifference

"then what are you doing hear?"

"Dropping off something for the half breed"

"Really well I can get it to him if you like"

"Thanks but all the same id rather do it my self"

"sure what ever" Smirking koga whistled "Its prom man why don't you just wait and see! Envision that little bitch screaming my name" winking at him "you think about that tonight when your all alone but don't worry I know you don't care"

Lunging at Koga Sesshomaru wrapped his hands around his throat "Hold your tongue you filthy welp or it will be the last thing you do"

Stuned Kagome did the only thing she could think of and tried prying Sesshomaru's fingers off of Koga's throat "Sesshomaru god damn it stop" she was starting to worry she could see the red start to pool into his golden orbs "Sesshomaru you need to stop this NOW!!!!"

Sesshomaru was shocked as he felt a sharp sting across his face. Snapping his eye's to the person who dare to strike him. His eyes came to rest on Kagome 'when did she get back ' he watched her holding her hand to her chest slightly wincing.

Kagome glared at him "Go home now Sesshomaru before you do any more damage"

"Fine be the filthy whelps whore" Sesshomaru snarled storming off he was in need of some hard liquor

Kagome rushed to Koga's side trying to ignore the crowed that had gathered to watch the fight. She kneeled at his side helping him up "Koga are you alright"

He smiled brightly wiping the tears away from her eye's "Don't be sad honey he just cant understand what we have"

A wide smile broke out of her face "ass like he care's"

They headed into the dance after meeting up with Sango and Miroku.

"what was that all about" Sango asked as she dragged Kagome out on the dance floor

"I don't even know I'll have to talk about that with him later" Kagome said moving to the beat of the music.

Miroku's hand wound its way onto Sango's butt "Hey there ladies what are you doing" *SLAP* "god I love you woman" Miroku laughed as he kissed Sango's cheek "You don't mind if I borrow this lovely little vixen do you Kag's" he asked wrapping his arms around her

Kagome smiled "No problem hey have you seen Koga?"

"he said he was going to go grab something out of his car" Miroku replied "He still seams kinda worked up about earlier "

"thanks" Kagome yelled going to check on him. She walked outside trying to find where he had parked the car 'hhmmm if I was a car where would I get parked' as she walked farther into the parking lot. She saw Koga's Silver mustang and walked towards it. She looked in the car window and no one was in it. "Damn it Koga where are you" she yelled

"hear I am babe" Koga hollered as him and a girl came out from the side of the building. Kagome's eye's grew wide seeing the girl pulling her dress down.

Kagome's face was on fire "What the hell are you doing Koga" she screamed getting into his face

"nothing"

"fuck Sesshomaru was right all long wasn't he"

"Don't you dare mention that mutt's name to me and I'm not lying I didn't do any thing"

"no shit that's because I interrupted your private party "

"ssshhh Kagome calm down nothing was going on"

"Really is that what your honestly trying to lie to my face!!!"

"I don't need this" The girl yelled as she took off

"Its not what it look's like Kagome I only have eye's for you babe"

"every man who ever cheated said the same thing you asshole" she screamed. She was trying to stay strong but every fiber in her was hurting and her heart was hurting. Tears where trying to break free from her iron clad control 'I can do this'

Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome and started kissing her neck "come on baby I wouldn't have to stray if you just loosened your rules about the whole sex before marriage thing"

Her face dropped " your not honestly putting this on me you need to back off Koga" Kagome hissed "take me home now"

He smiled "come on your parental unit isn't even going to be home she's out of town come stay with me baby"

"take me home before I kick your ass thanks for the concern but Sango's going to stay the night so you don't have to worry about a thing"

"Sure sure" he smiled

The ride to her home was silent except for when Kogas hand would find its way onto her thigh.

"Stop it Koga" she growled agene "I don't want to Koga get the fuck off me" Kagome screamed pushing his hand off her! They pulled up in front of her house and she jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. As she ran to her front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

Hiya this is Lady_Luna_Chan and I just wanted to tell you how exciting it is not get an e-mail telling me that people want to be notified when I post the next chapter. I do this whole little happy dance that would probably scare the heck out of you but any ways….

I'm writing this as a warning that this chapter contains both rape and attempted suicide and if I dident feel that it was important to the story I wouldn't put it however I will put little warnings in for tho's readers feel its just to wrong!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave comments… I might not want the flame ones but I'll take whatever I can get lol.

**Chapter Three**

"Stop it Koga" she growled agene "I don't want to Koga get the fuck off me" Kagome screamed pushing his hand off her! They pulled up in front of her house and she jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. As she ran to her front door.

"Come on baby" he said from the other side of the door "Kagome you made me miss out on a prime piece of ass tonight and I'll be damned if your going to fuck with me" He yelled as he started to bang on the door before he kicked the door open. She ran up stairs to her bedroom trying to slam the door on him. Shoving his way into her room be threw her onto her bed.

She pushed on his chest kicking and screaming as Koga clawed at her cloths. The alcohol lingered on Kogas breath made her want to throw up.

**Beginning of rape**

"Come on baby you'll like it I promise" as he tore her dress off of her. She dug her nail's into his skin crying out as one of them snapped off into his skin. He was to strong plus adding in his demon strength she couldn't fight him off.

"please" she cried as he forced his hand into her panties "stop" she cried over and over pushing against him.

"shut the hell up and enjoy this gift I'm giving you baby" Koga snarled pumping his hand into her. She lashed out biting into his shoulder trying as hard as she could to tare a chunk out of him. Suddenly she went limp after feeling Koga's fist punch into her stomach. "stupid bitch" as he slapped her over and over. "hear I was taking it easy on you but maybe you'll be able to fuck as hard as a demoness" he snarled flipping her over taking her innocence as he raked his claws over her body as she screamed till she was horse and her throat raw as the tears streamed down her face.

"That's great baby" he purred as he kissed her neck lovingly "didn't I tell you that you would enjoy your self" he nuzzled her neck as he pulled him self out of her zipping his pants up. Kagome curled into a ball crying "Don't be like that Kag's it was prom and we are so in love wasn't this the next natural step"

"you raped me" She croaked out between the sobs that raked through her battered and bruised body.

**End of rape**

He sneered at her "and who's going to believe you" he asked before throwing money at her from his wallet "that's for the dress didn't mean to rip it, it looked good on ya don't say I never did any thing for ya" his words slurred as he walked out. "think about it next time will be even better."

Kagome laid curled in a ball for a half hour crying . It was the only thing she could due every thing hurt and was so sore she did the only thing her mind could finally think of and grabbed the phone from her bedside table.

Sesshomaru knocked another Shot of whiskey back as he settled back into the comfort of his apartment. He knew that he had a paper he needed to finish writing for his literature class but, he just couldn't get the image off his little brothers best friend out of his head. He knew that he had feelings for her along while ago but being the proud demon he was he could not let what illness that had taken his father to bed Inu yasha's mother to take him to! He rolled the glass over his forehead trying to calm him self. 'its times like this I wish I could fuck who ever I liked, like Inu yasha did' however he had grown out of that stage of his life he was to busy being groomed to take over the company to really get attached to any one on a deep enough level that he was willing to bed them. But something about the way Kagome held her self lured him to her age difference be damned.

He sighed hearing his cell phone going off "Speak" he ordered pressing his eye's shut.

"hey ass cover for me with dad I'm totally scoring with this hot bitch" Sesshomaru could hear the female his brother was talking about panting.

"Cover your own ass half breed" 'disgusting ' his mind screamed

"come on bro its Prom" Sesshomaru's eye's narrowed that had been the same thing that Koga had said which caused disgusting images to flash into his mind of Koga touching poor Kagome's body "Whatever" he snarled shutting his phone with more force then needed

He pored him self another glass of whiskey shaking his head snapping the damn cell open as it started to ring agene tonight was just not his night!

"Speak" he ordered pressing his eye's shut agene.

"Se.. Sess…"

"speak damn it I have things I need to get done that don't include listening to an idiot who cant talk with out help" he said as he took another drink

"its me Kagome" he could tell there was something off. She sounded like she was crying good maybe Koga pissed her off

"what done screwing Koga so early" he snarled out "most not have been as good as he thought"

There was a long pause making him wonder if she had hung up on him. He looked as his screen to see if she was still there "hello"

"I'm sorry to have bothered you" he could hear her breaking down but before he could figure out why she was so upset or try to say that he was and ass or to say any thing to make amends she had hung out. He tried calling her back but all he got was her voicemail. He didn't know what but something was wrong he could feel it in his bones.

**Beginning suicide scene **

Kagome screamed as she threw her cell against the mirror in her bathroom shattering the mirror in to jagged little glass pieces on the floor around her on the floor "fuck" she was now officially numb she couldn't feel any thing. Koga had been right who would believe her. She reached to pick up one of the larger shards of glass and blinked as it sliced through her finger tip. She was amazed she hadn't really felt any thing at all. She stared at the blue veins in her wrist and brought the piece of glass to it and sighed as it slowly slashed through it like it has been butter. She closed her eye's at the warmth that spread out through her body and smiled before repeating the process on her other wrist.

Curling into a ball wrapping her arms around her self so she was hugging her self she cried more. It surprised her how nothing hurt any more. She was on her way to be with mama. In the back of her mind maybe she thought just maybe she wouldn't feel so dirty any more. Tho's where her last conscious thoughts before slipping of into unconsciousness.

**End suicide scene **

"I cant believe Koga was such and ass tonight off all night" Sango growled as Miroku pulled up in front of Kagome's house.

Miroku chuckled "its alright mama hen your little chick isn't nearly as fragile as you think" he tucked a stray hair out of her face

Sango sighed "its just after her mother passed away … I mean I know she's always lived with her aunt Kaeda but her mothers death still really messed her up ya know"

"That's why she's so lucky she has such a great sister like Kikyou, a best friend like you and I" he said kissing the back of her hand. Before his eye's locking on a car speeding towards them "what the hell" Miroku yelled as he watched Sesshomaru hop out of his car that barely missed his car.

Sango jumped out of the car "what the hell Sesshomaru what are you doing"

Sesshomaru shoved past her heading for the house. He could tell there was something wrong the door was hanging on by a hinge. As soon as he entered the house his nose told him most of what happened. He was going to remove the basterds head from his body. Sango and Miroku followed Sesshomaru in the house. Sango gasped and grabbed her cell and dialed 911.

Sesshomaru yelled from upstairs down to Miroku. Miroku rushed up stairs to see what was wrong and about passed out seeing his best friend curled into a bloody naked ball looking lifeless.

"did you find Kagome" Sango asked rounding the corner. "what are you doing" she yelled at Miroku who wrapped his arms tightly around her backing her away from the bathroom. "what's your problem" she asked shoving him back as she looked him over.

"every things going to be alright you called 911 right" she nodded as she finally noticed that he had splattered blood all over his white tux shirt and noticed that his jacket was gone.

"where's Kagome?" she asked trying to walk around him.

"you don't want to see this" he said trying to lead her down stairs

"KAGOME" she screamed running into the bathroom. Her heart stopped as she saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arm's wrapped in Miroku's coat. there was so much blood it was every where. Her eye's where half open making slight gasping noises. She fell down on her knee's wincing as she felt glass cutting into her knee's

"Sango" Kagome asked at the blurry object she couldn't really make out.

Sango rested her forehead against Kagome's and rubbed her nose to hers "I'm right hear baby girl"

"its cold" Kagome whispered

"what happened to you" Sango cried

"its alright Sango" she said locking her eye's with Sesshomaru "He was right I asked for it"

Sesshomaru's heart stoped as he felt a knife of sorts being driven into his by Kagome's lifeless eye's.

Sango's eye's snapped up at him "what did you do"

"I didn't touch her" He growled tightening his hold on her.

Sango wraped her arms around her best friend still form prying her away from the cold hearted monster "I don't know what you did but I know you did something" she accused as she still tried taking Kagome out of his hold. Sango screamed at Miroku to get Sesshomaru the fuck out of there. Finally getting Kagome from her she laid her in her arms and rocked her back and forth crying. It dident take the ambulance and police long to get there. So soon Kagome was being rushed to the hospital.

**End of Flashback**

Sango sighed today way suppose to be a happy day there way no way she was going to let the cold monster ruin this happy day "Kagome its fine its just he's been away working so long that I let my self forget how much I…." she looked into her eye and sighed "I forgot how strong I felt about him is all"

"it was along time ago" Kagome reminded her

Sango gently took hold of one of Kagome's wrist "not that long ago" she said as both of them looked at her wrist. Kagome held her other wrist in front of Sango's face.

"oh look at the we have to go get are hair "did" " Kagome said as she pointed at her watch.

Sango Smacked the back of Kagome's head as they both burst out laughing. They gathered there stuff up after Kagome popped into her room to do a quick change in which she stuffed the Boxers she had "borrowed" from Sesshomaru into the back of her dresser. She then secured the bracelets on both of her wrist's before heading out the door. After spending an hour in the salon Sango and Kagome emerged with the exact hair styles they had requested and beautifully done nail's.

Kagome had wanted her mid back long light brown hair half up, half down. The top part was put into a bun and she had little ringlets of hair on her forehead thanks to partially the layers in her hair and the other part was her cursed naturally curly hair. And she had a lovely shade of purple covering her nail's

Sango had them curl her hair and pin it so it wouldn't hang in her face and she wore a French manicure with a light blue at the tip instead of the normal white tip. And just so they could avoid the hassle they had both splurged and went to Macy's and just had there make-up done at the counter seeing as they had time before picking Kagome's Aunt and sister up at the air port. Kagome was so happy that her Aunt Kaede with whom after living with sense the age of three she thought of as her mother was willing to take the time off of her 2nd grade teaching job to come down to her graduation.

They jumped in Sango's green Volkswagen bug they headed to the airport to pick up the family. To both Sango's and Kagome's family both arrived together. Sango's mother and step father stood right next to Aunt Kaede and Kikyou. Kagome ran and hugged her sister, back when Kagome hadn't been doing so well as Kikyou was off passing the BAR to become a lawyer Kagome never thought she would see the day that she to would be graduating and moving onto the next chapter in her life. However hear the day was. And boy was it wonderful so far!!!


End file.
